Joey-Caitlin-Sydney Love Triangle
The love triangle between Joey Jeremiah, Caitlin Ryan, and Sydney began in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation when Caitlin started re-developing feelings for Joey while he was in a relationship with Sydney. Joey was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History In Father Figure (1), at Christine Nelson's baby shower, Caitlin accidentally sat on a plate of cake and Sydney offered to help clean it up and then introduced herself. Caitlin also did in return and revealed that she was an old friend of Christine's. This brought up the fact that she also knew Joey. Caitlin explained that Joey and herself had an on and off relationship during high school, and then suggested that this may continue due to the fact that she had now moved back to Toronto for the year. Sydney was silent and then Joey came along and kissed her. Caitlin was slightly embarrassed after what she had said about her and Joey getting back together and started to walk away. She then turned around and told Sydney that it was nice meeting her. In Holiday (1), Caitlin becomes jealous of Joey and Sydney's relationship but still she wanted Joey to be happy. While babysitting Joey's daughter Angela Jeremiah, she allows her to wear the costume that Sydney made for her though she ends up getting it dirty. When Joey and Sydney return home and Sydney sees Angie's costume dirty, Caitlin tells Sydney not to be mad at Angie but Sydney says that she's not mad at Angie and glares at Caitlin. Joey walks Caitlin out the door and tells her not to worry about Sydney. They both start kissing each other and then Caitlin walks away fast. In Holiday (2), Caitlin goes to Spike for advise on what to do. Spike tells Caitlin to write her feelings on a letter and give it to Joey. Caitlin then starts writing her letter and takes it to Joey's house. When Caitlin puts her letter in Joey's slot, she then tries to go back for it but can't reach it. She tries to get inside the house through the window but gets stuck. Joey and Sydney return home and find Caitlin stuck in the window. After Joey helps getting her out of the window, Sydney talks to Caitlin alone. She tells Caitlin that she knows that she still has feelings for Joey but then tells her that Joey and his family only need her, not Caitlin. She then calls Caitlin a klutz blast from the past. However, Craig overhead Sydney talking to Caitlin and found Caitlin's letter. Caitlin then grabs her letter from Craig and runs out. She then starts ripping her letter and starts crying. Craig later tells Joey of what Sydney said to Caitlin and Joey confronts her. Joey asks Sydney why would she try to make Caitlin go away. Sydney explains and then asks Joey if he loves her more than Caitlin. Joey doesn't answer and looks down. Sydney gets the message and then leaves. Joey later goes the airport and gets back together with Caitlin. Trivia *This was the third love triangle in which Joey and Caitlin were involved. The first was with Claude Tanner and the second was with Tessa Campanelli. *Joey and Caitlin kissed while Joey was still in a relationship with Sydney. *Ironically, he cheated on Caitlin with Tessa, and he cheated on Sydney with Caitlin. Timeline *Start Up: Father Figure (1) (301) *Ended: Holiday (2) (312) **Reason: Joey realized that he still had feelings for Caitlin so he and Sydney broke up and he got back together with Caitlin. Gallery Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles